fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yume Nakano
|kanji = 夢 中野 |romaji = Yume Nakano |alias = Sympathetic Apathetic (無関心な交感神経 Mukanshin'na Kōkanshinkei) |color = Purple |text = White |name = Yume Nakano |race = Half-Pandora |gender = Female |birthdate = June 17 |age = 26 |height = 5'6 |weight = 135 |eye color = Purple |hair color = Plum |blood type = B+ |guild mark = Lower Stomach |affiliation = Neo Legend |occupation = Guild Ace |status = Alive |marital status = Single |magic = Pandora Magic Archive Mask of Dawn |weapons = Ultimate Combined Demon Sword:Vetala Ultimate Combination Weapon:Butterfly}} Yume Nakano (中野夢 lit. Dreams of the Center Field) is a legendary individual, hailing from the elite guild known as Neo Legend. Currently, her position in the guild is the Guild Ace, meaning that she is the most powerful member of the said guild. Her power stems from a peculiar Lacrima that was implanted inside of her when she born, as she had little to no magic power inside of her. The Lacrima was an experiment, thus making Yume a guinea pig for the experiments of her father, who had shattered is sanity long before she was born. The Lacrima was a combination of two types of Lacrima, one half containing a Pandora Lacrima, the other a new type of Lacrima labeled has the Dawn Lacrima. When it was implanted, Yume's body stopped functioning for several minutes, causing her father to become furious, as he concluded that his experiment failed. Angrily, he kicked the body of the child off of the table, and started to beat her, until he was absolutely sure that she was dead. However, since he managed to cause Yume to have internal bleeding; the blood dripped onto the Lacrima, causing it to absorb it. Although she was only a partial Pandora, the Lacrima accepted the blood, and allowed Yume access the symbiote that had been sealed inside of her because of the Pandora Lacrima. The symbiote then gave Yume all of its previous magical abilities, including its entire pool of magic power. However, Yume's body was incapable of absorbing all of that Eternano, thus she instead became extremely sick, much to her father's pleasure. Throughout her entire childhood, she was a test subject for her father, and was forced to undergo things no human should ever have to go through. Her father, Erigus Nakano, tortured her and experimented on her until she was near the brink of death. However, she gathered up her courage and ran away from the house, nearly dying on her journey to escape. Exhausted, she collapsed on a building's entrance, which was later revealed to be Neo Legend. Appearance Yume is a gorgeous young woman, with rounded hips and large breasts. She has long, plum colored hair at the top, and grows lighter in color as it extends past her waist. Her long, slender curvaceous figure is rather famous, making her powerful and beautiful at the same time. She has long, strong legs that enhance her running speed tenfold. She is in proud possession of creamy skin; just the right color. Her eyes are something that one does not see everyday; a combination of purple and gold. Some say that if you stare into them for too long, then you'll get lost within them. Atop of her head is a unique creation, a weapon and a decoration at the same time. Up close and from a distance, her weapon seems like a hair decoration, and a rather solid one. Her gunblade, Butterfly (チョウ Chō), is concealed within the decoration through methods similar to Transformation. The decoration itself is indeed similar to a butterfly appearance-wise. It's "tied" in a way that makes it look like it has wings. It is a light violet, and slowly becomes a dark plum as it extends outwards, like her hair. However, at the edge of the decoration, it is a white color, and then a stripe of black, deviating from her purplish color scheme. As for clothes, she wears a loose, flowy dress that seems outerworldy, as it has a faint purple glow at night. The dress is composed of lightweight material that is white, violet, and plum. Although it looks rather fragile, it is incredibly durable, just like its wearer. It has survived volcanic attacks, freezing ice, and baking deserts. The fabric itself is very stretchy, capable of stretching several feet until strings pop. It extends to her upper thighs, and cuts off with a jagged looking pattern. It is sleeveless, and collared. Over the dress, she wears a snowy white sweater that extends past her hands, making it a rather long sweater to deal with. On her right wrist, she wears a bracelet that has shards of her Pandora Lacrima embedded inside of it, and several pieces of jade, garnet, and miscellaneous stones. Under the skirt of the dress, she wears plum leggings that wrap around her feet, and are just as durable as her dress. For shoes, she wears black combat boots that have light, florescent purple streaks running through them. Personality Yume, in a nutshell, is a mature and advising individual. Despite her short lifetime, she has seen things and experienced things that most would never and would never want to experience or see. Using these experiences, she has learned that life is in fact, cruel. However, she didn't end up like another individual; she decided that she wanted to benefit from these terrible things, not give up on life. Unsurprisingly, she is Giselle's parent figure, despite her young age. She often leaves the latter enriching and brilliant advice so that Giselle wouldn't make the same mistakes she did. Although she isn't one to, Yume can be very, very serious. Even though she is much more mature than one would be at her age, that doesn't mean that she has a incredibly serious side. She isn't easily angered, making her one to go to when trouble arises. However, she isn't easily swayed either. In fact, she hardly ever changes her mind about a topic; she always stays with her opinion. Although she is never one to charge into fights randomly, Yume does indeed have a brash and bold side. When faced with false accusations and false problems, Yume often forgets to bite her tongue, and speak her mind. In all honesty, what her mind truly thinks is completely different from what she usually says; when she speaks her mind, it almost always comes with a stream of obscenities and vulgar language. As mentioned before, Yume always stays with her opinion, making it hard to sway her in an argument. Unlike her guildmates, Yume prefers to fight with words, not fists, as she believes words make a harsher impact than physical injuries. However, when angered, she is a terrible force to oppose against. When entering her "Devil State", as her guildmates call it, she refuses to back down, and crushes her foes with an iron fist, leaving only pulverized dust in her wake. Yume has an infatuation with romantic novels, often reading them while walking in the street or in the midst of a battle. As foolish as it sounds, that is a event that happens more often than not. Her favorite novel as of now is known as Rogue Desire (不正な願望 Fuseina Ganbō), written by the enigmatic author, Princess Lucy. She makes it seemingly effortless, fighting while reading a book. Her obsession for such novels have never truly gotten in the way before, actually serving as a shield once because she was right at the story's climax. Equipment Ultimate Combination Weapon: Butterfly (究極の組み合わせの武器：蝶 Kyūkyoku no Kumiawase no Buki: Chō): Butterfly is a powerful gunblade that was constructed by none other than the creator of the weapon, Giselle Ackerman. Like all of the gunblades she has constructed for others, Butterfly started out as a broken gun, with destructive capabilities. Then, she was able to extract a shard of Yume's demon sword, Vetala, and fuse the two together to make a destructive weapon. Butterfly is hidden inside of Yume's hairpiece, a purple ribbon tied in the shape of a butterfly. It usually rests atop of her head, and is actually rock hard. Even when it's not in its gunblade mode, Butterfly is known to be used as a throwing knife of a sort. By covering the entire weapon with her Eternano, she can enhance its hardness, making it a very durable weapon. However, when Yume wants to activate the actual weapon, she takes off the ribbon and holds it at her side, and four of her fingers on each part of the wing formation. The weapon then scans her fingerprints, and if it is indeed her, it will then proclaim "Activation accepted, Butterfly activating" (活性化に受け入れ、バタフライ活性化 Kassei-ka ni ukeire, batafurai kassei-ka.). Then, through Transformation methods, the weapon starts to digitalize into Butterfly in its blade mode. Usually, when it appears, Yume is often seen holding it in reverse grip, as she prefers slashing as opposed to stabbing. However, her efficiency with Butterfly allows her to switch grips instantaneously, no matter the situation. She can switch from slash to stab, and then to thrust. Her attacks are always powered up by sparks of eternano, inflicting maximum damage upon her target. Using this, she is a devastating force to fight against. Magic and Abilities Ways of Comabt Magical Abilities Trivia